fatalfuryfandomcom-20200214-history
Sulia
Sulia Gaudeamus is one of the main characters, introduce in Fatal Fury The Motion Picture; She is the younger twin sister of Laocorn Gaudeamus .her father was a renown archaeologist who discovered a piece of the Armor of Mars,a powerful artifact that was once worn by the great warrior Gaudeamus himself.(their ancestor) with the help of their family pendant that was passed down through countless generations. her father was killed by his partner who took credit for finding the armor. When Laocorn and Sulia went to confront him he was shot and fatally wounded. However the injured, Laocorn fell against the armor accidentally attaches to his arm fusing with him. With one blast, He instantly killed their father's murder with a projectile. Amazed by this new power, Laocorn began searching for the remaining pieces of the Armor of Mars, since he inherited their father's money Laocorn is now a millionaire .He hire three henchmen;Panni, Jamin and Hauer to help him, Sulia refused to help her brother and decides to stop him. Since she have a psychical bond with Laocorn, she can tell by just one armor it made him invincible.Terrified of this, Sulia took the family pendant and ran away,to find Terry Bogard the man who defeat Wolfgang Krauser.So far Laocorn has already obtain 3 pieces of the armor with only 3 more to go. Laocorn doesn't want Sulia to succeed,so he sent his brainwashed underlings,masked men to stop her and bring her back to him.Running away from them she accidentally bumps into Terry not knowing it was him, in a video arcade he protects her from her brother's, masked men who threaten to kidnapped her. Terry insist that she gets away while she still can.After Terry defeat the masked man he realize that Sulia manages to escape,she fled to Joe Higashi's congratulation party looking for Terry (completely unaware she had already met him in the arcade). She then encounters another masked man who is looking for her at the party, terrified she stay hidden inside the crowd.Big Bear tries to stop him but is quickly defeated with an energy blast to the chest. Terry,Joe & Andy prepare to attack, but Kim Kaphawn insists he fights him.Kim was beaten trying to aim for the mask but manages to defeated him.Afterwards Terry and Joe unmasked the man revealing it's Cheng Sizan. Terry wonders Why Cheng would do this, Sulia reveals herself saying that he was being manipulated by the mask,Terry notices her and wonders who she is, Sulia introduces herself and explains that she was looking for Terry. Curious he ask her why she seeks his help. Sulia explains about her brother's actions and begs Terry to go with her back to her homeland on Rhodes Island that she'll explain everything there.Terry thinks about it and agrees to go, Sulia is overjoyed but is more pleased when Andy, Joe and Mai also agrees to aid their help.The next day they travel to Rhodes Islands were Sulia leads them inside a cave with paintings of Guadeamus; He was the King Of Rhodes Island and was feared by Alexander the Great,Sulia further explains that Gaudeamus had worn an armor called "The Armor Of Mars", which made him invincible, fearing him the generals of Babylon set a trap & burnt Gaudeamus to death,however the armor survive the blaze without a scratch.After Gaudeamus died the armor itself came to life, taking the form of Mars:The God Of War,the only ones to stop Mars were four powerful men who eventually defeated him,all that was left was the armor which was split into six pieces. It was decided that each piece of the armor would be seal in stone and hidden away in different locations to stop it from ever being put back together.Sulia then reveals that she and her brother are direct descendants of Gaudeamus,According to the legend, if a member of Gaudeamus cursed bloodline wore all six pieces of the armor, the power of Mars would Mars would be releash in the world once more become a God. Laocorn has already obtain half of the armor. Sulia believes that if her brother possess all six pieces at once, he will be consumed by the curse of Gaudeamus and possessed power of a god which would destroyed him.Terry vows to Sulia, that they will try to stop and save Laocorn from such fate.Since the rest of the armor is located in different Turkey & Iraq with the expectation of the last piece which was not shown on the map.Andy thinks would be best to split into two groups to located the two pieces.Terry,Joe & Sulia decides to go Turkey while Andy & Mai go to Iraq. While in Turkey Sulia,Joe & Terry decides to do some research at a library, Sulia discovers that the fourth piece was buried in a palace by one of Alexander's generals however a police station is now built over where the palace used to be.Since the police station was destroyed by an explosion, investigators inspected the scene they found ancient ruins underneath the station had been exposed.Terry thinks that Laocorn has gotten hold the fourth piece but Sulia disagrees since she has a bond with with brother due to a strange power, she can feel what Laocorn is feeling or what he is thinking so she knows Laocorn does have the fourth piece yet.Joe wonders where the armor could be, According to an old newspaper article; nine hundred years ago crusaders had raided the ruins taking everything valuable mostly likely the armor as well. Everything was shipped to Europe,Joe thinks that there trip was a waste a time since the armor could be anywhere in Europe however Terry thinks the armor is probably in German at Strolheim Castle the home of Krauser, since one of the cave paintings greatly resembles Krauser's techniques, it is possible he receive the armor as a gift for learning the technique. Terry suggest that they go to German to found it,Joe decides to join Andy and Mai in Iraq to help them. As Sulia & Terry travel to German they were confronted by Laocorn and Jamin. Laocorn wanted Sulia to come back with him but Terry refuses to surrender her,in rage he almost beaten Terry to death with Jamin's help. Before Laocorn could strike the final blow, Sulia interrupts the fight begging him to stop. Laocorn is shock by how brave Sulia has became,he begs her to join him by his side but she refuses since he's slowly losing his sanity to her he isn't her brother anymore just a demon now.Angry by this, Laocorn was about to attack again; but Terry manages to use his ultimate attack; The Power Geyser & escapes with Sulia through the sewers.Sulia drags Terry out of the sewers and stumble upon an old abandon church; where she try healing his wounds,realizing the wounds are life threaten she decides to try a new method to heal him, by taking off majority of her clothes & lying on top of him,she uses all of her energy & manages to saves Terry's life.Terry wakes up to find Sulia barely conscious on top of him, she reveals that she used up too much of her powers and needs to rest for a while. While resting,Sulia tells Terry about her life afterwards Terry promise Sulia that he will protect her no matter what happens. At this point the two started developing feelings for each other. The next day they arrive at Strolheim's Castle,Joe had gotten there before them, it was reveal that the armor is gone,Terry apologies to Sulia for letting a piece get away, Sulia states it's her fault since Terry was injured because of her.Suddenly Sulia felt a tremendous energy through her mind, she realize her brother has obtains the 5th piece, & begs him to stop since she has a physical bond with him she could feel how powerful the energy is. Afterwards she collapse screaming out in pain with Terry & Joe concerned. Meanwhile, at Laocorn's hideout, Panni explains there are no clues or leads to where the final piece is,Laocorn believes that the family pendant Sulia took is probably the key to located the armor,He sends Jamin,Hauer & Panni to retrieve his sister and give the pendant back to him. Back at Rhodes Island,Sulia apologies to everyone saying it's her fault that they fail to obtain the fourth & fifth piece,Terry tries trying her up but Andy agrees that they fail miserably,Joe believes that they might have a chance finding the final piece but Mai doesn't,since there is no clues of where the location is,Terry suggests that the pendant may be the key, because the descendants of Gaudemus were very good at concealing their secrets,& given that the pendant was passed down through generations it must be very important & there must be something in the cave that can help them.Joe says it would be useless searching around the cave since their running out of time, frustrated he punches the wall, the area Joe hits happens to be a hidden switch revealing a secret chamber,inside there is a slot in the wall with a light in the center.Terry notices that the slot is the shape as the pendant; Sulia agrees and puts it in,a light beam shines out hitting the world map across the room revealing the location of the last piece, which is the Dead Sea in Israel the group immediately head there. On there way retrieving Sulia; Panni receives information that Sulia and her companions are on there way to Israel, which means the final piece must be there, Panni & Jamin disagrees what their master doing is wrong Hauer on the other hand doesn't care once he's getting pay,even though each of them have their own opinions, Panni suggest they obey orders and capture Sulia for him. Meanwhile in Israel at a hotel, Mai & Sulia have a girl talk outside by the pool, Terry & Joe are upstairs drinking meanwhile Andy is training out in the back. While Mai was talking to Sulia about the relationship between her & Terry, Hauer & Jamin knocks out Terry & Joe from upstairs.Outside Panni suddenly emerges from the pool about to attack, Mai pushes Sulia out of the way counters her attack and throws Panni away. Mai calls out for help but Hauer and Jamin suddenly appeared with Joe & Terry unconscious, Hauer tells Mai to hand over Sulia or else he'll kill Terry or Joe. Terrified,Sulia begs him to stop & don't hurt anyone. Mai tries stopping Sulia from surrendering herself but she decides to give herself up & leaves a message for Mai to tell Terry "Thank You." Before she leaves, she threatens Hauer telling him she would commit suicide if he hurts her friends.As Jamin leaves with Sulia, Hauer & Panni attack Mai, luckily Andy came to her help,teaming up they both killed off Hauer & Panni. The following morning,Sulia wakes up in Laocorn's helicopter heading towards the Dead Sea,she notices that the pendant is gone,Laocorn greets her and promise to return the pendant when Jamin's done with it.He then thanks her for helping him found the final location of the armor,suddenly Laocorn's armor starts to glow; indicate that Jamin was successful,Sulia asks him, what does he mean, Laocorn explains that the final piece will be his.Sulia now realize it is too late to stop Laocorn now.As the helicopter land they met up with Jamin, who gave back Sulia the pendant, in rage she slaps Jamin across the face and ask how could he do this.As they reach to the location of the final piece,Laocorn stands at the edge of the cliff, his armor started to glow he then raise his arms and clap his hands suddenly the earth started to shake,some ancient ruins started to raise out from the sea. Sulia couldn't believe her eyes,Terry & the others are on there way when they notice the ruins raising from the sea which indicates Laocorn found the final piece. Laocorn hold Sulia's hand and leads her in while telling Jamin he knows what to do.Terry & the others made it to the entrance but before they could go in several of Laocorn's mask men surrounds them,Mai told Terry to go ahead & find Sulia while they fight them off.Terry agrees and starts heading in taking down two of the men,as Terry runs up the stairs making it to the top he encounters Jamin,the two began charging at each other with their special attacks.Meanwhile inside the chambers, Laocorn blast down a wall Sulia gasp as she realize that it leads to a large room which has a statue of Mars being stuck down by the four warriors,with the final piece of the armor attached to his forehead. Sulia begs him not to go ahead with his plans,but Laocorn doesn't care he is going to transcend humanity and become a God! Sulia keeps begging him not too,irritated by her nagging he drags his sister towards the statue, she screams out in pain as he does this.Back at Terry's fight,Jamin let Terry won by letting himself get hit by the power geyser,Terry wonders why Jamin had given up so soon.He explains that one of them has to be the one to stop Laocorn and Terry is strong enough to save him,Jamin begs him to do it for Sulia's sake and shortly dies from his injuries. Back inside the chamber Laocorn removes the armor from the statue,it is reveal that he places Sulia's right hand between the slitly open hand of one of the warriors, so that she wouldn't get away from him.Sulia warns him to don't put it on because she's afaird of losing him forever!But Laocorn doesn't care anymore,the reason he wants such power is to get revenge on those who destroyed their country.Sulia tries to explain to him that the nation who destroyed their homeland no longer exist.Laocorn knows that,but with his god powers he would to conquer all the nations,Sulia tells him if he do that people would seek revenge!Laocorn chuckle at that remark and quoted "Who could harm a God?" Suddenly Terry cried out for Sulia,Laocorn turns around to see Terry standing by the entrance Sulia is relief to see Terry and calls out his name.Laocorn realize that terry must have defeated Jamin since he's come this far Vlcsnap-2013-05-06-01h20m13s96.png|Sulia and Laocorn discussing about the final piece of the Armor Vlcsnap-2013-05-02-21h58m13s117.png|Terry tries to cheer up Sulia Laocorn & Sulia.png|Laocorn & Sulia watches the chamber raise from out the sea Vlcsnap-186872.png|Sulia capture by her brother Vlcsnap-131482.png|Sulia and others located the final piece of the armor Fatal-fury motion-picture- sulia-gaudemus.jpg|Sulia introduces herself Vlcsnap-2010-08-01-14h53m09s234.png|Sulia worries about Terry fighting her brother in his God Form Fatal-fury-special-especial-criticsight-arte-21.jpg|Sulia about to stab herself in order to weakened her brother while Terry protected her Category:Female Characters Category:Fatal Fury Characters Category:Deceased Character Category:Terry's Love Interest